Episode 1359: Errors Come in Threes
Date April 6, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Meg Rowley banter about a Blue Jays fan who’s unfazed by foul balls, a possible comeback for defunct Fox show Pitch, the Mariners (specifically Tim Beckham and Dylan Moore) committing errors in bunches, the offensive futility of Chris Davis, how Nationals fans treated Bryce Harper in his return to DC, Ramon Laureano’s amazing throwing arm, a change in the baseball and the increase in strikeout rate and Three True Outcomes percentage, the inspirational Willians Astudillo, Chris Sale’s worrisome start and the worst outings ever in Cy Young seasons, Mike Trout and the Angels offense, and more. Topics * Blue Jays fan that doesn't flinch at foul balls * The potential return of 'Pitch' * Tim Beckham and Dylan Moore * Chris Davis' historic cold streak * Strikeouts and home runs * Changes to the baseball * Bryce Harper's return to DC * Ramon Laureano's throws * Willians Astudillo and his Instagram * Chris Sale bad start * Worst career starts by a Cy Young winner Intro Butch Walker, "Summer Scarves" Outro Oh Land, "Human Error" Banter * Meg's first podcast intro Email Questions * Chris: "According to an article by Rob Arthur in Baseball Prospectus, a reduction in drag on fastballs compared to last year is evidence that the ball is once again juiced. More home runs! But it seems to me that if the drag on fastballs is down, then it should have several consequences on pitches themselves. First, the apparent speed of a fastball should be up as a result of the ball's greater aerodynamic properties. Second, with less drag on the ball, the pitcher should have greater command overall. Third, spin rate should have a greater effect on the flight of the ball relative to drag. And fourth, knuckleballs should have less movement, lacking any spin whatsoever. I am not a scientist, physicist, mathematician, or anything else, so I have no idea whether I've got my aerodynamics straight. But it seems as though there's a correlation between what I've described and the phenomena described by you on the show. Strikeouts are steadily up, pitches appear anecdotally to have sharper break, and knuckleballers are nearly extinct. So I'd be interested in any response to these ideas." * Jacob: "Chris Sale getting shelled on opening day got me wondering: What is the worst single game performance by a pitcher who won the Cy Young award that season? If Sale won the Cy Young this year would the 7 ER in a game be unprecedented?" Notes * Tim Beckham recorded three errors in a row. * Kole Calhoun was actually more productive during his downturn last year than Chris Davis is now. * So far this year baseball is at a 36 percent 3 true outcome percentage. * The record for the most runs allowed in a game in a Cy Young season was Whitey Ford in 1961 and Bartolo Colon in 2005 with 10. Links * Episode 1359: Errors Come in Threes * Blue Jays fan unfazed by foul balls * The Baseball Is Juiced (Again) by Rob Arthur * Ramon Laureano videos * Why a 'Pitch' Resurrection Is Unlikely by Michael Baumann and Ben Lindbergh * Can $300 Million Buy Bryce Harper a Glove? by Ben Lindbergh * Willians Astudillo's Instagram post * Worst outings by Cy Young winners Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes